Luna Lovegood
by Bittersweet x
Summary: You're Luna Lovegood, and that's all you're allowed to be. Onesided LunaNeville.


_Luna Lovegood_

you're the _very_ _essence_

of **dreams&magic**

and when people see you,

they see _d-r-i-f-t-y cloudy d-a-y-s_

"oh that luna lovegood?

she's just _luna lovegood_"

X

you're **brave**

(but **you aren't courageous**)

you're_ cheerful_

(but _no one can be cheerful all the time_)

you're sunshine

(but before the clouds part they have to exist)

you're perfect

(_but you aren't_)

X

because 'that luna lovegood'

is just _that_

a **daydreamer, **a **friend  
><strong>_comic relief_

and a comforter

X

and when hermione's _crying&crying&crying&crying _over ron

**you're **the one who wraps you arms around her and holds her tight

and you tell her _don't worry hermione don't cry he'll come round_

you say, _tell me hermione, what're you worried about_

_and she tells you, she tells you how ron laughs and hates and oh **lavendar, **that **idiot –**_

and you sit with her and listen, listen, listen

until she's out of words and then you promise**promise**promise

that ron _loves _her

and you say your words, your logical, **logical **words,

until she's smiling again

X

and when ginny's **out of her mind **with stress the next year

about her _parents _and _brothers _and _friends _and_**harry**_

of the _carrows _and_ hatred _and _hogwarts_

you take her aside and tell her** it's okay you have us we're all going to be fine**

and she lists you her worries and you _diffuse _them, bit by bit

and you say your words, your sweet, **sweet **words,

and – finally – she **smiles**

and she walks off happy again

X

((but hermione's the logical one

and ginny's the sweet one))

((and you're just loony, no luna lovegood))

X

and no one sees you

_quietly wishing_

for a silly (_**funny**_) tall (_**stately**_) reckless (_**courageous**_)

boy  
>with<strong> handknit <strong>cardigans

and a _deadlydeadly secret_

(_that you've had figured out for years, by the way_)

with his** eyes **that see **right **into you

X

N E V I L L E L O N G B O T T O M

_shhh don't say it_

_maybe if you don't say it it'll go away_

X

_and maybe_

_oh, maybe/maybe/maybe_

_he sees **more **than the drifty dream clouds_

_he sees** more **than just luna lovegood,_

_he sees the **real person **hiding_

_(_because **no one **can be dreamy always_)_

X

oh, you dream, all right

you dream and dream and dream, till you forget what reality is

but in the back of your mind you _know_

reality is **pain**

reality is **death**

reality is** your mother, **collapsing in a pile of ashes

reality is **your father, **never the same again

reality is **scary.**

X

and you _love _those dreams,

you love your world,

and you wouldn't lose it for  a n y t h i n g 

X

_but you're real too, you're real too  
>u n d e r n e a t h<em>

X

_you have terribly real dreams_

_of a boy (_**in a cardigan?**_) whisking you away_

_and loving you forever_

_and perhaps you'll have little girls_

_and perhaps you'll name them Hope (your mother) and Alice (his secret)_

X

but no one **sees **because you're just loony lovegood

X

so you watch and you wish

but neville falls for another girl

with **pigtails **and a **dimply grin**

_so gloriously normal_

and he asks you to be in the wedding

('_cuz I love you, Luna, you're like my sister_)

and you

c

r

a

s

h

to the ground

X

_but you can't show it_

_because you're l u n a l o v e g o o d_

X

and you marry **rolf scamander**

because he's dreamy as you, and he's what everyone would expect

and you have two boys

and you name them dreamy names like everyone knew you would

X

and then you're _Luna _and _Rolf _and _Lorcan _and_ Lysander_

and you're happy (_**honest I am**_)

but deep in your heart are the quiet whispers

X

of a boy  
>X<p>

with a cardigan  
>X<p>

and hours lost

X

helping others

X

and how

X

it

X

could

X

have

X

been..

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah..I was doing my summer work and I got a bit, um, distracted..and this is the result! Review, feed the procrastination monster :P**


End file.
